


Dealing with the Heat

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: A young werewolf, Kai, trying to figure out why his body gets overwhelmed whenever he thinks about his best friend. All he wants is for things to go back to the way they were, but he can't help but feel he's somehow messed it all up.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Kudos: 13





	Dealing with the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A werewolf!Kai drabble inspired by this scenario (https://wolvesexo.tumblr.com/post/98037695687/how-would-sehunkrischanyeol-act-around-his-mate) from 2014. Enjoy! ʕᵔᴥᵔ ʔ

Kai was a young wolf but he didn’t feel like one. He felt like a beast ready to tear out of his skin. And why?

For a freaking girl.

He looked across the field to the lodge that sat behind the fires.

The elders called her his mate; he used to call her his best friend. Now they were barely on speaking terms.

And every couple turns of the moon, she would hide in her family lodge, not showing her face for a few days. Kai had found it odd at first that when the elders had told them they were mates, she immediately went into hiding.

But nowadays, he wanted to hide too. He hated this feeling, like he wanted to rip all these homes apart. He wanted to run through an entire forest, tearing down all the trees. But he couldn’t understand why.

So he took to hunting on those days. Oh, he hunted on every regular day, but on these off days, he was hardly seen with the tribe. He went out on his own, finding whatever kill he could. It was an easy and soothing task. The difficult part was bringing the prey back to the tribe.

He hefted the kill on his shoulder, dragging his feet. The weight felt heavier with every step as he got closer and closer to the fires. All he had to do was drop off this carcass and then he could go back out into the night, away from this nagging itch.

A slight gasp sounded behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck stiffened. The wind seemed to shift, and he caught the scent he knew all too well.

Suddenly his mind clouded over and he wanted to break things. Sink his teeth into the carcass. Run his claws through the pulsing neck of a big prey.

What was happening?

He dropped his kill, staggering back until he faced the girl he had called his best friend for years. She stared back with wide eyes.

“Kai...”

He wanted to run. His feet tripped over themselves as he tried to dart away. He didn’t like this feeling, and if it was exactly what she felt when she hid away in her lodge...

Well, best he get away so she didn’t experience the same things.

“Kai, wait!”

He didn’t listen. He ran down a trail that he knew very well. It was no use dealing with the tribespeople at this time. His brain was too muddled. All they ever did was tell him over and over again that he needed to attend a mating ceremony, and then all this would be over.

But how was he supposed to attend a mating ceremony when his supposed mate wouldn’t even speak to him?

He felt like a burden on the tribe. Dead weight. He couldn’t figure out how to handle this change. How was he supposed to be a helpful member in the team?

Was that why his best friend was no longer his best friend? Because she knew he was inadequate? That his brain didn’t work properly?

All his friends seemed to know how to navigate these feelings. They held their mating ceremonies soon after finding their forever mates. But Kai was still here, years later, running away.

Always running away.

“Stop, Kai!” Her voice pierced his thoughts again and his foot missed a step. He was suddenly tumbling down a hill, twigs and branches grabbing at his skin.

He thought he would never stop rolling down that hill, except something stopped him. Small arms clawed at him, scratching his skin, until his body slid to a stop.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She knelt beside him, brushing his hair away from his eyes. “You shouldn’t be hunting when you’re injured.”

He was injured?

His hand reached down and felt a warm stickiness on his thigh. Red. Copper scent. Oh, so he had been injured.

But it didn’t hurt. Not like the ache in his belly when he looked up at her. Not like the stiffness in his limbs as he fought to peel his eyes away from her heaving chest.

When her eyes turned a golden yellow, the sign that she was also losing herself to her wolf side, Kai knew he wasn’t alone.

He reached up, touching her delicate face. “What’s happening to us?”

She took a shuddering breath and leaned into his touch. “Our bodies are angry at us.”

“For what?”

She laughed, the sound making his heart rise up in his chest. “For running away from each other for so long.” Her hand came down to rest on his racing heart, and suddenly the ache traveled lower.

Suddenly, he wanted to mount her.

The thought shocked him and he froze, his eyes wide. But his brain was flooded with these images. He wanted to tear down trees so that he could get to her and mount her. He wanted to rip off the rooves of the lodges so that he could get her on her hands and knees.

He groaned, pushing the ideas away. This was his best friend.

“Kai, I think we need to stop fighting it.” She leaned in, and he found her scent again.

Oh, the ache was gathering in a spot lower than his belly. This was no longer just a hunger pang. He needed her.

His mate.

**Author's Note:**

> CUT! Haha no more sexy times hehehehheeheehhee I have a loooot of drafts full of sexy times but I just need to actually write them out instead of outlining them :’(
> 
> Hope you guys like that little slice of Kai being a wittle maknae wuulf ;3;


End file.
